tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nelthro/Origin of TES RP Rules
I've seen many RP's in my time... Many of them were hopeless because of a lack of rules. But after the creation of this wiki, it seems everythin is going smoothly. Here are the first rules that appeared on the WIKIAs and and explanation of them: #You are not Dragonborn.(This hinders some OP characters.) #You can have one special power and one special item OR two of either, These powers are of your own making and unique to you.(While this helps in the creation of an OP character it is mostly there in order to help you make an unique character. #You must have some sort of severe weakness.(This hinders OP characters further.) #Any extra powerful stuff(Like daedric/aedric artifacts or other unique items) MUST be gained through RP.(Because these have great power and are 100% unique.) #Keep your characters to a minimum max 3 + any number of NPC's or minor character(More are often hard to RP and some people have a habit of creating over 10 characters.) #When attacking another character he must be allowed to retaliate 2 times, the 3rd time it will always hit unless it is lethal. The character can be incapacitated but not killed unless the character's creator accepts, Does not apply to minor characters or NPC's.(The reason for this should be self explainatory.) #You can not be overpowered under any circumstances. (This makes sure of no OP characters.) #The lore can NOT be altered, without a gamemaster's permission. (The gamemaster usually has a plan.) #You can only control your own character unless stated otherwise by the original creator of the character... (Only the creator of the character tends to be able to use the character as he or she was supposed to.) #NO Dovah characters... Don't even ask... (Dovah characters have multiplle powers and no weaknesses. They are extremley powerful and only work in Dragon RP's, therefore they should never be brought into any other RP) #DO NOT force other people's characters to do something (This is practically the same as taking control of another character) #Do not imprison characters unless they agree. (This limits another person's RP, and is generally not fun.) #The thu'um is allowed but only 3 words of power, these 3 words cannot all be of the same shout, Thu'um counts as a power. (SHouts are genreally extremely powerful and with all 3 words, they become overpowered) #Characters must be approved by the GM before they can be used. (This rule is to make sure no rules are broken) That's Pretty much all I had to say about the Normal rules. The worst thing you can do in RP's is the following however, "Metagaming". Metagaming is an "out of character" action where a player's character makes use of knowledge that the player is aware of but that the character is not meant to be aware of. Metagaming is typically not well received, because a character played by a metagamer does not act in a way that reflects the character's in-game experiences and back-story. here is a list of examples of Metagaming: Examples of metagaming include: *Adjusting a character's actions based on foreknowledge of the long-term intentions of the gamemaster. *Gaining knowledge from Out-Of Character. *Using knowledge from a previously played or dead character. *Using certain types of attack or defense based on the strengths and weaknesses of an opponent that the player's character is unaware of. *Acting on any knowledge that the character is not aware of. *Adjusting a character's behavior towards other player characters based on real-life relationships with other players. *Assuming that something that appears to be wrong or unlikely in the game world is a mistake of the gamemaster rather than something that could be investigated. *Deciding on a character's course of action based on how the game will affect the outcome without more significant regard placed on how the character would actually behave. *Any action that is based upon the knowledge that one is playing a game. *Using another player's post to gather information that one's own character doesn't have access to. *Assuming that if an item is mentioned by the gamemaster during the initial description of an area, it must have some relevance to the storyline, and immediately searching or examining it. Metasir frowns on metagaming -Nelthro, aka. Nait Nelthar. Category:Blog posts